disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Sing Along Songs
Disney Sing Along Songs ''is a series of videos, laserdiscs, DVDs and Blu-ray Discs with musical moments from various Disney full-length movies, short films, TV shows and attractions. Lyrics for the songs are displayed on-screen with the Mickey Mouse icon as a "bouncing ball" (The concept, which was originated at the Fleischer Studios. In 1926, along with brother Dave, Max Fleischer patented the "bouncing ball" technique, by which a small animated ball would bounce over the words, cueing both the audience and the theater organist, in the silent Song Car-Tunes series. In 1928, the concept was revived as Screen Songs, to take advantage of techniques afforded by the sound era, and incorporating such musical guest stars as Ethel Merman and Rudy Vallee, or the text changing color as the song is sung, or a combination of the two. Early releases open with a theme song introduction (written by Patrick DeRemer) containing footage featuring Roger Rabbit and his ToonTown, seen originally in 1988 in one Disney Who Framed Roger Rabbit (voiced then by Charles Fleischer). Roger Rabbit (now voiced by Charles Fleischer) hosts some of the videos while either Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Roger Rabbit, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Patty, Peter Pan, or Tinker Bell host others, and later volumes. '''Hosted the Voice Cast Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Dana Hill as Max Goof Bill Farmer as Goofy April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow Bill Farmer as Pluto Tress MacNeille as Chip Corey Burton as Dale Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit Elan Garfias as Pinocchio Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket Mallerie Rigsby as Patty Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell ''Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah'' on January 8, 2013 *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Song of the South, *Mickey Mouse March - The Mickey Mouse Club, *Give a Little Whistle - Pinocchio, *Following the Leader - Peter Pan, *Edge of the Edge of the Sea - The Little Mermaid, *Casey Junior - Dumbo, *How Do You Do - Song of the South, *Circle of Life - The Lion King, *I Wanna Be Like You - The Jungle Book, *Up, Down, and Touch the Ground - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *Higitus Figitus - The Sword in the Stone, *Whistle While You Work - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise *Hosted by Mickey Mouse. ''Honor to Us All ''on February 3, 2013 *Honor to Us All - Mulan, *A Rather Blustery Day - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *I Remember - The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, *Where Do I Go From Here? - Pocahontas II: Journey to the New World, *A Little Thought - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World, *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella, *Almost There - The Princess and the Frog, *We Are One - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, *A Guy Like You - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *I Won't Say (I'm in Love) - Hercules, *Father and Son - Aladdin and the King of Thieves, *I'll Make a Man Out of You - Mulan *Hosted by Minnie Mouse. ''On the Open Road'' on March 4, 2013 *On the Open Road - A Goofy Movie, *Everything is Right - Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, *Never Smile at a Crocodile - Peter Pan, *Go the Distance - Hercules, *Nobody Else But You - A Goofy Movie, *For a Moment - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, *Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas, *Down in New Orleans - The Princess and the Frog, *The Phony King of England - Robin Hood, *Someone's Waiting for You - The Rescuers, *On the Open Road Reprise *Hosted by Donald Duck. ''I See the Light'' on April 9, 2013 *When Will My Life Begin? - Tangled, *I've Got No Strings - Pinocchio, *Just a Little Love - The Little Mermaid, *Friendship - Mickey Mouse and Friends, *Here We Go Floating - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *Oo-De-Lally - Robin Hood, *A Whole New World - Aladdin, *Can You Feel the Love Tonight? - The Lion King, *So This is Love - Cinderella, *I See the Light - Tangled *Hosted by Daisy Duck. ''Any Dream is Possible'' on April 16, 2013 *Anything Can Happen - Pinocchio II, *Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck - A Day in the life of Donald Duck, *Here on the Land and Sea - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, *Blow the Man Down - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *Any Dream is Possible - Pinocchio II, *Heigh-Ho - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *W-l-L-D - The Jungle Book 2, *Out of Thin Air - Aladdin and the King of Thieves, *I Just Can't Be Wait to Be King - The Lion King, *Wherever You Are - Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, *Any Dream is Possible Reprise *Hosted by Huey, Dewey, and Louie. ''Minnie's Yoo-Hoo'' on May 4, 2013 *Minnie's Yoo-Hoo - Mickey Mouse and Friends, *Belle - Beauty and the Beast, *In a World of My Own - Alice in Wonderland, *Forever and Ever - Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, *Daring to Dream - The Little Mermaid, *When I See an Elephant Fly - Dumbo, *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *Prince Ali - Aladdin, *Your Mother and Mine - Peter Pan, *Tomorrow is Another Day - The Rescuers, *Minnie's Yoo-Hoo Reprise *Hosted by Max Goof. ''Topsy Turvy'' on May 10, 2013 *Topsy Turvy - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *Friend Like Me - Aladdin, *We're Merrily on Our Way to Nowhere in Particular - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, *Street of Gold - Oliver & Company, *The Dwarfs Yodel Song (The Silly Song) - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Out There - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *That's What Makes the World Go Round - The Sword in the Stone, *A Very Merry Unbirthday - Alice in Wonderland, *The Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book, *You Can Fly - Peter Pan, *Hakuna Matata - The Lion King, *Sing a New Song - The Little Mermaid, *Mine, Mine, Mine - Pocahontas, *When You Wish Upon a Star - Pinocchio, *Tupsy Turvy Reprise *Hosted by Goofy. ''Follow Your Heart'' on May 15, 2013 *Follow Your Heart - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, *Sprinkle, Sprinkle, Little Rose - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *Peacock Princess - Aladdin, *The Virginia Company - Pocahontas, *Reflection - Mulan, *It's What's Inside That Counts - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, *The Second Star to the Right - Peter Pan, *Sleeping Beauty - Sleeping Beauty, *Heaven's Light - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *My Own Home - The Jungle Book, *Beauty and the Beast - Beauty and the Beast, *A Star is Born - Hercules, *Follow Your Heart Reprise *Hosted by Clarabelle Cow. ''Dalmatian Plantation'' on May 20, 2013 *Dalmatian Plantation - 101 Dalmatains, *The Gospel Truth - Hercules, *Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid, *The Whoop-de-Dooper Bounce - The Tigger Movie, *Cruella De Vil - 101 Dalmatains, *More Than a Dream - Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, *Dig a Little Depper - The Princess and the Frog, *Baby Mine - Dumbo, *Mind Over Matter - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *Bella Notte - Lady and the Tramp, *Dalmatian Plantation Reprise *Hosted by Pluto. ''Winnie the Pooh'' on May 29, 2013 *Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh, *Just Around the Riverbend - Pocahontas, *After Today - A Goofy Movie, *I'm Wishing/One Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *All For One and One For All - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *God Help the Outcasts - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *The Tummy Song - Winnie the Pooh, *Looking for Romance (I Bring You a Song) - Bambi, *When We're Human - The Princess and the Frog, *What's is a Baby/La, La, Lu - Lady and the Tramp, *Winnie the Pooh Reprise *Hosted by Chip and Dale. ''The Three Caballeros'' on June 1, 2013 *The Three Caballeros - The Three Caballeros, *The Work Song - Cinderella, *Once Upon a Time in New York City - Oilver & Company, *A Girl Worth Fighting For - Mulan, *Baia - The Three Caballeros, *Best of Friends - The Fox and the Hound, *He's a Tramp - Lady and the Tramp, *Chains of Love - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *Everybody Has a Laughing Place - Song of the South, *Hip, Hip, Pooh Ray - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *The Three Caballeros Reprise *Hosted by Roger Rabbit. ''Love is a Song'' on June 7, 2013 *Love is a Song - Bambi, *Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid, *Colonel Hathi's March - The Jungle Book, *Keys to the Kingdom - Sleeping Beauty, *Little Black Rain Cloud - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *One Jump Ahead - Aladdin, *Little April Shower - Bambi, *Human Again - Beauty and the Beast, *Step in Time - Mousercise, *Someday My Prince Will Come - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Love is a Song Reprise *Hosted by Pinocchio. ''Hail to the Princess Aurora'' on June 13, 2013 *Hail to the Princess Aurora - Sleeping Beauty, *All in the Golden Afternoon - Alice in Wonderland, *Little Wooden Head - Pinocchio, *Be Our Guest - Beauty and the Beast, *Rumbly in My Tumbly - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty, *Sweet Wings of Love - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *One Last Hope - Hercules, *In Harmony - The Little Mermaid, *Love - Robin Hood, *Hail to the Princess Aurora Reprise *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket. ''Hibiscus Hula'' on June 20, 2013 *Hibiscus Hula - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Cinderella, *Under the Sea - The Little Mermaid, *With a Smile and a Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Happy Thanks a Bunch Day - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *My Song - Winnie the Pooh. *There's a Party Here in Agrabah - Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Painting the Roses Red - Alice in Wonderland, *You'll Never Lose This Love - Beauty and the Beast, *To God All Praise in Glory - Pinocchio II, *Hibiscus Hula Reprise *Hosted by Patty. ''Classic Disney, Vol. 1'' on April 28, 1995 #A Whole New World - Aladdin #Circle of Life - The Lion King #Beauty and the Beast - Beauty and the Beast #Under the Sea - The Little Mermaid #Hakuna Matata - The Lion King #Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid #I Just Can't Wait to Be King - The Lion King #Poor Unfortunate Souls - The Little Mermaid #Chim Chim Cher-Ee - Mary Poppins #Jolly Holiday - Mary Poppins #A Spoonful of Sugar - Mary Poppins #Let's Get Together - The Parent Trap #The Monkey's Uncle - The Monkey's Uncle #The Ugly Bug Ball - Summer Magic #The Spectrum Song - Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color #Colonel Hathi's March - The Jungle Book #A Whale of a Tale - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea #You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! - Peter Pan #The Work Song - Cinderella #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella #Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah - Song of the South #Dance of the Reed Flutes '-' Fantasia''' ' #Love Is a Song - Bambi #Some Day My Prince Will Come - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Minnie's Yoo Hoo! - Mickey Mouse Theme Song Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake '''Classic Disney, Vol. 2 on April 28, 1995 #Be Our Guest - Beauty and the Beast #Can You Feel the Love Tonight - The Lion King #Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid #One Jump Ahead - Aladdin #Gaston - Beauty and the Beast #Something There - Beauty and the Beast #Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins #Candle on the Water - Pete's Dragon #Main Street Electrical Parade - Disneyland #The Age of Not Believing - Bedknobs and Broomsticks #The Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book #Feed the Birds (Tuppence a Bag) - Mary Poppins #Best of Friends - The Fox and the Hound #Let's Go Fly a Kite - Mary Poppins #It's a Small World (After All) - New York World's Fair #The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room - Disneyland #Mickey Mouse Club March - The Mickey Mouse Club #On the Front Porch - Summer Magic #The Second Star to the Right - Peter Pan #Ev'rybody Has a Laughing Place - Song of the South #Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Cinderella #So This Is Love - Cinderella #When You Wish Upon a Star - Pinocchio #Heigh-Ho - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? - Three Little Pigs Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake ''Classic Disney, Vol. 3 on July 2, 1996 #Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas #You've Got a Friend in Me - Toy Story #Be Prepared - The Lion King #Out There - The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Family - James and the Giant Peach #Les Poissons - The Little Mermaid #Mine, Mine, Mine - Pocahontas #Jack's Lament - The Nightmare Before Christmas #My Name Is James - James and the Giant Peach #Heffalumps and Woozles - Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day #The Mob Song - Beauty and the Beast #Portobello Road - Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Stay Awake - Mary Poppins #I Wan'na Be Like You - The Jungle Book #Oo-De-Lally - Robin Hood #Are We Dancing - The Happiest Millionaire #Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty #Bella Notte - Lady and the Tramp #Following the Leader - Peter Pan #Trust in Me - The Jungle Book #The Ballad of Davy Crockett - Davy Crockett #I'm Professor Ludwig von Drake - The Wonderful World of Color #Pink Elephants on Parade - Dumbo #Little April Shower - Bambi #The Silly Song (The Dwarfs' Yodel Song) - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake Classic Disney, Vol. 4 on July 15, 1997 #One Last Hope - Hercules #A Guy Like You - The Hunchback of Notre Dame #On the Open Road - A Goofy Movie #Just Around the Riverbend - Pocahontas #Home - Beauty and the Beast: The Broadway Musical #Fantasmic! - Disneyland #Oogie Boogie's Song - The Nightmare Before Christmas #I Will Go Sailing No More - Toy Story #Substitutiary Locomotion - Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Stop, Look, and Listen/I'm No Fool - The Mickey Mouse Club #Love - Robin Hood #Thomas O'Malley Cat - The Aristocats #That's What Friends Are For - The Jungle Book #Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree #Femininity - Summer Magic #Ten Feet Off the Ground - The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band #The Siamese Cat Song - Lady and the Tramp #Enjoy It! - In Search of the Castaways #Although I Dropped $100,000 (I Found a Million Dollars in Your Smile) - Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color #Give a Little Whistle - Pinocchio #Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale - Cinderella #I Wonder - Sleeping Beauty #Looking for Romance (I Bring You a Song) - Bambi #Baby Mine - Dumbo #I'm Wishing/One Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Hosted by Jiminy Cricket Classic Disney, Vol. 5 on September 22, 1998 #I'll Make a Man Out of You - Mulan #I Won't Say (I'm in Love) - Hercules #God Help the Outcasts - The Hunchback of Notre Dame #If I Can't Love Her - Beauty and the Beast: A Broadway Musical #Steady as the Beating Drum - Pocahontas #Belle - Beauty and the Beast #Strange Things - Toy Story #Cruella De Vil - 101 Dalmatians Live Action #Eating the Peach - James and the Giant Peach #Seize the Day - Newsies #What's This? - Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas #Lavender Blue (Dilly Dilly) - So Dear to My Heart #The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down - Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day #A Step in the Right Direction - Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Boo Bop Bopbop Bop (I Love You, Too) - Pete's Dragon #Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) - The Pirates of the Caribbean #My Own Home - The Jungle Book #Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat - The Aristocats #In a World of My Own - Alice in Wonderland #You Belong to My Heart - The Three Caballeros #Humphrey Hop - In the Bag #He's a Tramp - Lady and the Tramp #Song of the South - Song of the South #When I See an Elephant Fly - Dumbo #I've Got No Strings - Pinocchio Hosted by Jiminy Cricket Disney's Greatest, Vol. 3 on August 20, 2002'' #I'll Try - Return to Never Land #When She Loved Me - Disney•Pixar Toy Story 2 #He Lives in You - Rhythm of the Pridelands #The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - The Tigger Movie #Topsy Turvy - The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Can You Feel the Love Tonight - The Lion King #What's This? - Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas #Gaston - Beauty and the Beast #Poor Unfortunate Souls - The Little Mermaid #Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid #Best of Friends - The Fox and the Hound #Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat - Aristocats #Yo, Ho! (A Pirate's Life for Me) - Disneyland's PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN #A Spoonful of Sugar - Mary Poppins #The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room - Disneyland's THE ENCHANTED TIKI ROOM #The Siamese Cat Song - Lady and the Tramp #Pink Elephants on Parade - Dumbo #Give a Little Whistle - Pinocchio #Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf - The Three Little Pigs #Mickey Mouse Club, Alma Mater - Mickey Mouse Club Hosted by Jane and Tinker Bell Category:Disney Sing Along